(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a superconducting magnet coil, an insulating layer thereof and a curable resin composition used in said superconducting magnet coil.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a superconducting magnet coil used, by being dipped in liquid helium, in linear motor cars, superconducting electromagnetic propulsion vessels, nuclear fusion reactors, superconducting generators, MRI, pion applicators (for therapy), electron microscopes, energy storage apparatuses, etc., the superconducting wires contained in the coil cause a temperature increase incurred by frictional heat or the like when the superconducting wires are moved by an electromagnetic force or a mechanical force. As a result, the magnet may shift from a superconducting state to a state of normal conduction. This phenomenon is called a quench phenomenon. Hence, it is conducted in some cases to fill the gap between the wires of the coil with a resin such as epoxy resins or the like to fix the wires.
The resin such as epoxy resins or the like, used for filling the coil gap usually has a thermal shrinkage factor of 1.8-3.0% when cooled from the glass transition temperature to a liquid helium temperature, i.e. 4.2K. Meanwhile, the superconducting wires have a thermal shrinkage factor of about 0.3-0.4% under the same condition. As Y. Iwasa et al. describe in Cryogenics Vol. 25, pp. 304-326 (1985), when a superconducting magnet coil comprising superconducting wires and a resin used for filling the gap between the wires is cooled to a liquid helium temperature, i.e. 4.2K, a residual thermal stress appears due to the difference in thermal shrinkage factor between the superconducting wires and the resin. As a result, microcracks of several microns appear in the resin, a temperature increase of several degrees is induced at the peripheries of the microcracks due to the releasing energy of the residual thermal stress of the resin, and the superconducting wires show a sharp rise in resistance. Finally, the superconducting magnet coil shifts from a superconducting state to a state of normal conduction and causes an undesirable phenomenon called "quench". Further, at the liquid helium temperature (4.2K), the impregnant resin such as epoxy resins or the like gets very brittle and produces microcracks of several microns, due to an electromagnetic force or a mechanical force. The releasing energy from the microcracks gives rise to a temperature increase of several degrees at the peripheries of the microcracks. Thus, the superconducting wires show a sharp rise in resistance, the superconducting magnet coil shifts from a superconducting state to a state of normal conduction and disadvantageously causes quench.